Karaoke Night with the Ninja
by J. Walker-Gordon
Summary: (Originally a one-shot called Singing) Join the ninja as they have Friday Night Karaoke! Latest One-shot: How to be a Heartbreaker (requested by CrystalClaw) (COMPLETED BUT WILLING TO TAKE REQUESTS)
1. Love is an Open Door

**Ok. No time to talk. Thanks to all of you who reviewed on The Triangle!  
**

* * *

"Ok, who's next?" called out Jay as Zane finished singing Let it Go. He picked up a piece of paper and scanned it. "Erm... Oh! Next up: Sensei Garmadon and Misako. The song: Love is an Open Door."

Sensei Garmadon sat up, a bewildered look on his face.

"Misako and I never asked to sing that song," he said, looking at his wife. Misako shrugged. Suddenly, they both knew when someone burst out laughing. _Lloyd._ The green-clad ninja was wiping tears from his eyes.

"Oh man! I just couldn't keep it in anymore! Come on guys! You just _have_ to sing Love is an Open Door!"

The elderly man crossed his arms.

"I am definitely not singing."

A wave of pleas could be heard from the ninja.

"Aw, Sensei!" Kai protested. "You should do it! You're not too shabby. I've heard you sing Everyone Was Kung Fu Fighting in the shower!"

"What did you say?" Sensei glared at him.

"Uh, nothin'."

"Kai's right," agreed Jay. "I think you're a good singer!"

Sensei Garmadon sighed and looked to his wife and brother.

"Monty, it probably won't hurt to sing just one song, please?" Misako asked.

"I agree, brother. I am somewhat curious to hear you."

Garmadon lifted a eyebrow.

"Ok. I give in. But this is going to ruin my self-esteem," he muttered, standing up.

The ninja let out whoops of joy.

Cole gave him and Misako microphones while Zane started the music.

Misako noticed the unamused look on her husband's face.

"Oh, brighten up Monty!" she light-heartedly laughed. "You're never going to sing properly with that frown on your face."

Garmadon never got to say anything, because the music started.

(Italics are speaking parts.)

Misako: _Ok, can I just say something crazy?_

All my life has been a series of doors in my face

Then suddenly I bump in to you

Garmadon: _I was thinking the same thing cause,_

I've been searching my whole life to find my own place

Or maybe it's the party talking

Or the chocolate fondue

But with you

Misako: But with you

Garmadon: I've found my place

Misako: I see your face

Both: And it's nothin' like ever known before

Love is an open door

Love is an open door

Love is an open door

Misako: With you!

Garmadon: With you!

Misako: With you!

Garmadon: With you!

Both: Love is an open door...

Garmadon: I mean it's crazy-

Misako: What?

Garmadon: We finish each other's-

Misako: Puffy Pot Stickers!

Garmadon: That's what I was going to say!

Misako: I've never met someone-

Both: Who thinks so much like me!

Clamp!

Clamp again!

Our mental synchronization

Can have but one explanation

Misako: You

Garmadon: And I

Misako: Were

Garmadon: Just

Misako: Meant

Both: To be!

Garmadon: Say goodbye

Misako: Say goodbye

Both: To the pains of the past

We don't have to feel it anymore

Love is an open door

Love is an open door

Life can be so much more

Misako: With you!

Garmadon: With you!

Misako: With you!

Garmadon: With you!

Both: Love is an open door...

Sensei Garmadon got on one knee as he took Misako's hand.

"Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me-again?"

Misako chuckled.

"Can I say something crazier? Yes!"

An "awww" rose up from the group of ninja.

Kai nudged his sensei as he sat beside him.

"What is it Kai?"

"I told you so!"

* * *

 **A/N: Now wasn't that cute? Ok. I've gotta go. Bye!**

 **#God'sNotDead**


	2. Dear Future Husband

It was Friday Karaoke Night. Again. Kai and Skylor had just finished singing a duet. Jay picked up the piece of paper that determined who was up next. "Up next: Nya! Her song-" His face turned as pale as Cole's. "Dear Future Husband," he finished as Kai started laughing.

"Uh-oh, Jay! You're about to get a preaching from my sis!"

Nya grinned.

"Might as well put it in song," she said, the music started.

Nya:

Dear future husband  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life

Take me on a date  
I deserve a break  
And don't forget the flowers every anniversary  
'Cause if you'll treat me right  
I'll be the perfect wife  
Buying groceries  
Buy-buying what you need

You got that 9 to 5  
But, baby, so do I  
So don't be thinking I'll be home and baking apple pies  
I never learned to cook  
But I can write a hook  
Sing along with me  
Sing-sing along with me (Hey)

You gotta know how to treat me like a lady  
Even when I'm acting crazy

Tell me everything's alright

Dear future husband  
Here's a few things you'll need to know if you want to be

My one and only all my life

Dear future husband  
If you wanna get that special lovin'  
Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night

After every fight  
Just apologize  
And maybe then I'll let you try and rock my body right  
Even if I was wrong  
You know I'm never wrong  
Why disagree?  
Why, why disagree?

You gotta know how to treat me like a lady  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright

Dear future husband  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you want to be  
My one and only all my life (Hey, baby)

Dear future husband  
Make time for me  
Don't leave me lonely  
And know we'll never see your family more than mine

I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed (Hey)  
Open doors for me and you might get some kisses  
Don't have a dirty mind  
Just be a classy guy  
Buy me a ring

Buy-buy me a ring, babe

You gotta know how to treat me like a lady  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright

Dear future husband  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you want to be  
My one and only all my life

Dear future husband  
If you wanna get that special loving  
Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night

Oh, future husband, better love me right

The ninja let out whoops as Nya took her seat.

"Don't worry, Jay. You'll get used to it," she winked as she pecked his cheek.

Jay smiled.

"Maybe they should write a song called Dear Future _Wife._ "

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry! I was listening to this song when inspiration struck me! I _just_ had to write this!**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife**


	3. Crusin' for a Brusin'

**So, I've been listening to my _favorite_ singers lately, Pentatonix.**

 **"Who's Pentatonix?" you ask.  
**

 **They are a group of 5 people who sing all their songs _a cappella._ If you don't think that's cool, listen to their songs. I promise, you will be blown away. Their Youtube channel is called PTXOfficial is you wanna learn more.  
**

 **This is their version of Crusin' for a Brusin' from Teen Beach Movie:**

 **(Oh, and all the ninja are singing this one.)**

* * *

Kai: Here we go!  
You better run, run, run  
'Cause here we come  
Revving our engines under the sun

All: 'Cause we're cruisin' for a bruisin'

Kai: Keeping me cool!  
Smooth and steady!  
Slicked back hair  
Man, things are getting heavy!

All: And we're cruisin' for bruisin'

Two wheels and an open road  
Wrapped in leather  
And ready to go!

So don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way!

Nya: Bubblegum cherry pop  
Go to the hop  
Hanging with my brother  
'Cause his friends are so hot  
While they're cruisin', for some bruisin'!

Zane: Alright,  
I went to the drive in and what did I see?  
A hundred little Bettys all staring at me!  
I was cruising for some loving!  
I got these two wheels and an open road  
So just pop that clutch, I'm ready to go!

All: So don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, oh yeah!

So don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, oh yeah!

We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way

We just ride, ride, ride all day!

Cole: We're not gonna live any other way


	4. Pretty Beautiful

**This was requested from Beatitude Girl. (Love your new username by the way!)**

* * *

After Nya sang Dear Future Husband, Jay stood up as he held the paper.

"Up next: Yours Truly," he grinned. "That's me. My song: Pretty Beautiful."

Zane threw him a microphone as the music began.

Jay:

There's something about you, you're every move  
Is like the sun comes up just to shine on you  
You're a wildflower in a world of weeds  
Ain't no doubt about it, you were hand picked just for me

Oh baby you, turn gray to blue  
Yeah, what you do is wonderful, wonderful  
Don't you know, oh you're so beautiful, beautiful  
You make pretty beautiful  
Oh, you're beautiful

No, it ain't what you wearing, those diamond eyes  
It's a love that you carry so deep inside  
Like a mist in the morning, or the midnight rain  
You're the love that I want, I want falling down on me

Oh baby you, turn gray to blue  
Yeah, what you do is wonderful, wonderful  
Don't you know, oh you're so beautiful, beautiful  
You make pretty beautiful

Baby, you're the one in a million  
No, you're the only one that's ever been so beautiful

You're, you're, you're so beautiful  
You're, you're, you're so beautiful

Oh baby you, turn gray to blue  
Yeah, what you do is wonderful, wonderful  
Don't you know, oh you're so beautiful, beautiful  
You make pretty beautiful

Nya pressed a hand to her heart as the music ended.

"You. Are so sweet!" she smiled, giving Jay a hug.

"Anytime, Nya. Anytime."

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think of it, Beatitude Girl?  
**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife**


	5. How to be a Heartbreaker

**'Ello, 'ello, 'ello everyone! *stares at reviews for Karaoke Night with the Ninja* EEK! *falls over* REQUESTS! REQUESTS EVERYWHERE! I need to get them done! And I'll start with this request from the lovely CrystalClaw: "I have a request how about Skylor sings How to be a Heartbreaker". So, enjoy, CC!  
**

* * *

Skylor yawned as Jay finished "Pretty Beautiful".

"Okay, buddy boy, it's my turn," she grinned, taking the mic from the blue ninja.

"What song?" Kai asked.

Skylor leaned so that her face was inches from Kai's. "How to Be a Heartbreaker."

The spiky-haired teen turned as red as his suit and tried to stammer something, but Skylor whirled away, playfully pointing finger guns at him.

Kai hid his face as the music started.

Skylor:  
Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun  
But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run  
Rule number two, just don't get attached to  
Somebody you could lose  
So le-let me tell you

This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing I lo-lo-love you  
How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing I lo-lo-love you  
At least I think I do

'Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you

Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek  
But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat  
Rule number four, gotta be looking pure  
Kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more, more

This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing I lo-lo-love you  
How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing I lo-lo-love you  
At least I think I do

'Cause I lo-lo-love you

Girls, we do, whatever it will take  
'Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break in two  
So it's better to be fake, can't risk losing  
In love again, ba-abe

This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing I lo-lo-love you  
How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing I lo-lo-love you

'Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you  
At least I think I do

"You're not going to do that, Sky..." scoffed Kai. Then he shuffled his feet. "...Right...?"

Skylor rolled her eyes. "Gosh, no!" she said as she wrapped an arm around the fire ninja.

Kai let out a _phew,_ making everybody laugh.


End file.
